


Azione premurosa

by Rota



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 10:02:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7098256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rota/pseuds/Rota
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Satsuki è piegata su quella botta da niente da qualche minuto, dentro l’infermeria della palestra – come manager, ha il compito di svolgere questo genere di premura.<br/>Due minuti e sarà tutto finito, pochi gesti.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Azione premurosa

***Autore:** Rota  
***Fandom:** Kuroko no Basket  
***Personaggi:** Aomine Daiki, Momoi Satsuki  
***Prompt** : Fare un’azione premurosa  
***Rating:** Verde  
***Generi:** Sentimentale  
***Avvertimenti** : What if…?, Drabble  
***Partecipante** alla Corsa delle 24 Ore – Seconda Edizione, indetta da Torre di Carta  
***Note:** Indicativamente, dopo la fine del manga – prima dello special, per dire, che non ho mai letto 8D  
La dedico, anche se è piccina e un po’ storpia, a Schwarz, perché è tipo da mesi che attende una mia AoMomo – e io sono una brutta persona e non ci scrive mai sopra.  
Spero sia una buona lettura (L)  
  
  
  
  
  
Satsuki è piegata su quella botta da niente da qualche minuto, dentro l’infermeria della palestra – come manager, ha il compito di svolgere questo genere di premura.  
Due minuti e sarà tutto finito, pochi gesti.  
Rimane però a godersi gli sbuffi impazienti di Daiki, i suoi occhi che muovendosi velocemente bramano di tornare in campo, per giocare e recriminare a Wakamatsu ogni male. Con ancora più premura, lo ammira di nuovo.  
Ora consapevole, ora con un peso diverso – ma con la stessa pienezza d’amore passata.  
Non soffre più quando vede la sua schiena allontanarsi. La sua mente si perde, non pensa a strategie e vittorie: soltanto alla sua luce, viene dedicata.


End file.
